Nagminne Zapalenie Przyusznic
by ZJeM
Summary: Odnotować: świnka to bardzo poważna choroba. Może prowadzić do zapalenia jąder, jajników, trzustki, zwiększenia czasu przeznaczanego na kontakty z płcią przeciwną... [Saino crack]


**Uwagi:**

_Naruto_ - Kishimoto Masashi

„_Trolololo_" - myśli

SUIMONO - „zupa klarowna, sporządzana z wodorostów kombu (różne gatunki listownicy), wiórków ryby bonito, sake, shōyu [sos sojowy] i suszonych sardynek"

Ze specjalną dedykacją dla M

* * *

_**Nagminne zapalenie przyusznic**_

* * *

- Świnka? - wysoki głos Ino wypełnił pomieszczenie.

- Cicho, Ino-Świnio, to jest szpital! - skarciła ją Sakura.

- Świnka..? - powtórzyła ciszej blondynka. Jej przyjaciółka, wypełniająca właśnie kartę jakiegoś pacjenta, pokiwała głową.

- Yhm, świnka. Widocznie Sai nie przechorował jej w dzieciństwie, więc łatwiej było mu złapać ją teraz…

- Jak możesz mówić o tym tak spokojnie?! Sai-san pewnie w tym momencie… - przez głowę Ino przepłynął nurt najróżniejszych obrazów, od Saia niemogącego podnieść łyżki i rozlewającego zupę, po czarnowłosego ninja umierającego w samotności i cierpieniach, bo nie był w stanie zakręcić ulatniającego się z kuchenki gazu. Z jej gardła wydobył się zduszony okrzyk.

- Muszę natychmiast do niego pójść! Na razie, Wielkoczoła! - krzyknęła Ino, wybiegając z pokoju.

- Taak, na razie, Ino… Zaraz, gdzie ona chce-?! Ino! - Dziewczyna wybiegła na korytarz, ale jej przyjaciółki już tam nie było.

- Mogłam jej powiedzieć, że Sai jest już prawie zdrowy… - westchnęła ciężko i wróciła do gabinetu.

**X X X**

Sen bez marzeń sennych, czysta regeneracja ciała i umysłu, spokój i cisza… W przypadku Saia nie trwało to zbyt długo. Krótko po zaśnięciu chłopak usłyszał natarczywe walenie w drzwi i otworzył oczy. Pokój wyglądał tak, jak przed chwilą: biurko z kilkoma leżącymi na nim zwojami i pojemnikiem na tusz, kilka nienazwanych obrazów na ścianach, jasne światło wpadające przez duże okno nad łóżkiem.

- Saaaai-saaaan! Wiem, że tam jesteś!

- _Ino-san..?_ - chłopak zmarszczył brwi. - _Co ona tu robi?_ - Sai wstał nieco niezdarnie (wciąż nie był jeszcze w pełni sił) i poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

- Och, dzięki Bogu! - mina Ino wyrażała wielką ulgę.

- Ino-san, co ty tu… - Sai nie zdążył dokończyć, bo dziewczyna już wpychała go niecierpliwie do jego własnego mieszkania.

- O nie, nie, co to, to nie! - rozległ się głos gdzieś z okolic czarnej piżamy na klatce piersiowej chłopaka. - Masz leżeć w łóżku, nie wolno lekceważyć świnki!

- Ale…

- Bez dyskusji! Zaraz porządnie cię opatulę i pójdę odgrzać zupę - Sai dopiero teraz zauważył dyndający na jej prawej ręce bukłak.

- Ino-san…

- Żadnego „ale", Sai-san! - mówiąc to, wepchnęła go nieco brutalnie pod pierzynę, dbając o to, by przykryć absolutnie każdy cal powierzchni jego ciała. Następnie wypadła z pokoju jak burza, a chwilę potem jej głos rozległ się z okolic kuchni.

- Mam nadzieję, że lubisz suimono - szczebiotała dziewczyna, przerzucając (sądząc po dźwiękach) wszystkie naczynia, jakimi dysponowało domostwo Saia. Jakiś czas później, gdy chłopak wiedział już wszystko o tym, jak denerwujący potrafi być Shikamaru, jakie nowe odmiany kalii będą kwiaciarskim hitem nadchodzącej wiosny, a także o kilku innych aspektach życia Ino, dziewczyna pojawiła się w jego pokoju odziana w biały fartuszek, z parującą miską w rękach i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Ino postawiła stołek koło łóżka, a potem zmusiła chłopaka do współpracy przy poprawianiu mu poduszek tak, żeby mógł usiąść („Ale koniecznie w pozycji półleżącej, nie możesz się przemęczać!").

- Ino-san, dziękuję za fatygę, ale ja naprawdę…

- Nie gadaj tylko jedz! - przerwała jego protest, wpychając mu do ust gorącą łyżkę. Kilka minut, łyżek i poparzonych języków później (- Ino-szan, ja naprafde… - - Posłucham, kiedy skończysz!), Ino odłożyła miskę na stolik i wyprostowała się, patrząc wyczekująco na Saia. W pokoju zapadła niezręczna cisza, nieprzerwana najmniejszym nawet szmerem. W końcu Sai podniósł oczy i utkwił je w tęczówkach Ino. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak po plecach przechodzi jej dreszcz, a jej twarz robi się czerwona. Z niewiadomego powodu nie była w stanie znieść jego spojrzenia. Jakaś, niezablokowana, o dziwo, część jej umysłu szepnęła, że Sai nigdy jeszcze nie utrzymywał z nią kontaktu wzrokowego. Zawsze to ona się w niego wpatrywała, a jeśli nawet zdarzyło mu się spojrzeć w jej stronę, jego oczy zamykały się w przyjaznym uśmiechu. Ino spuściła wzrok, rozpaczliwie szukając czegoś, co mogłoby rozrzedzić tężejącą atmosferę. Jej uwagę przykuła mała książeczka z czarnowłosym chłopcem na okładce, leżąca na parapecie.

Ino odchrząknęła i wskazała na nią drżącym palcem, starając się ukryć przed Saiem swoją twarz w kolorze piwonii - C-co to jest? - wymamrotała nienaturalnie cienkim głosikiem. Na szczęście fortel się udał, a chłopak odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę. Ino odetchnęła i podniosła wzrok, chwilę potem tego żałując, kiedy jej serce ścisnęło się na widok Saia z książeczką w ręce i lekko rozmarzonym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- To… To album, który chciałem dać mojemu bratu… - zaczął chłopak.

- Bratu..? Nie wiedziałam, że masz rodzeństwo… - wymamrotała nieprzytomnie dziewczyna. Uśmiech chłopak rozszerzył się, co nie pomogło, i tak już nie czującej się najlepiej, Ino.

- Właściwie to mój brat już nie żyje… Ale Naruto-kun mi go przypomina. Dzięki niemu dokończyłem ostatni rysunek… On przypomniał mi moje uczucia do brata - Sai odwrócił się do dziewczyny, uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. Był jeszcze piękniejszy niż te, którymi zwykle ją obdarzał.

- A teraz chciałbym zbudować więzi z każdym z was - zakończył. Ino poczuła, jak jej zdrowy rozsądek pakuje walizki i odjeżdża w siną dal, machając jej chusteczką na pożegnanie. Przysunęła delikatnie stołek do krawędzi łóżka.

- Ino-san, dobrze się czu… - Sai nie mógł dokończyć, bo dziewczyna zadbała, by jego usta miały co innego do roboty. Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy Ino delikatnie rozchyliła mu wargi językiem, równocześnie wczepiając się jeszcze mocniej w jego włosy. Sai poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco („_Gorączka wraca?_"), ale, o dziwo, było to przyjemne ciepło. Chwilę później rozsądek Ino wrócił najbliższym pociągiem, a ona sama wpadła w panikę orientując się, co właśnie robi. Natychmiast przerwała pocałunek i poderwała się, przewracając stołek. Zerknęła nieśmiało na Saia, bojąc się jego reakcji. Chłopak przyłożył palec do ust, jego twarz o nieodgadnionym wyrazie.

- Co… Co to było, Ino-san..? - zapytał cicho.

- _No to koniec!_ - Ino próbowała szybko wymyślić coś, co mogłoby wyciągnąć ją z tej sytuacji choć z odrobiną honoru.

- T-to… Ja… No… - wydukała. - Ja… SPRAWDZAŁAM PRACĘ TWOICH ŚLINIANEK! - wyrzuciła z siebie.

- Ślinianek..? - Sai zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią, a Ino poczuła, jak jej serce wykonuje kilka salt. Spuściła głowę, ukrywając się za burzą włosów.

- T-tak… N-no wiesz, Sai-san… Świnka to choroba ślinianek, prawda? - zachichotała nerwowo. - Chciałam sprawdzić, czy już wszystko w porządku! I tak, wszystko dobrze! Masz wystarczająco dużo… śliny… - poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej i roześmiała się, mając nadzieję, że Sai połknie haczyk.

- Ślinianki… Rozumiem… - powiedział po, jak wydawało się Ino, trwającej wieczność chwili milczenia.

- Tak właśnie, ślinianki! To ten… Ja… Ja już sobie pójdę! Odpoczywaj i zdrowiej nam szybko, Sai-san! - wyrzuciła z siebie dziewczyna, ściągając pospiesznie fartuch i wypadając z mieszkania, zostawiając chłopaka zadumanego we własnym łóżku.

**X X X**

Sai nie widział Ino od kilku dobrych dni, nawet mimo tego, że mógł już wyjść z łóżka. Wychodził właśnie z biblioteki z kilkoma nowymi książkami, kiedy na kogoś wpadł.

- Przepraszam… - wymamrotał, kierując się w swoją stronę.

- Oi! Oooi, Sai! - Wołany odwrócił się, by przyjrzeć się temu, w kogo wpadł.

- O, Naruto-kun… - Blondyn podszedł do niego, zęby jak zwykle wyszczerzone w uśmiechu.

- Znowu książki, co? Ale może lepiej pogadaj z kimś, zanim wprowadzisz ich rady w życie… - Naruto wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie, jak Chõji o mały włos nie rzuciłby się na Saia ostatnim razem.

- Właśnie… Może… Może udzieliłbyś mi pewnej… rady, Naruto-kun..? - czarnowłosy ninja zarumienił się lekko.

- O co chodzi..? - twarz Naruto przybrała (a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało) skupiony wyraz.

- No… Chodzi o pewne moje… uczucia… - zaczął Sai.

- Yhm, dobra, na razie rozumiem… - blondyn pokiwał głową.

- Próbowałem znaleźć o nich coś w tych książkach, ale bez skutku - Sai pokazał mu dwa tytuły: „Poradnik przyjaciela" i „O przyjaźni - poradnik".

Naruto przechylił głowę - Ale… O jakie uczucia chodzi..? - Sai zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

- No… Przy bliskim… kontakcie… - wymamrotał. - Poczułem takie dziwne… ciepło na całym ciele i… nie było to… nieprzyjemne uczucie…

Naruto zaświeciły się oczy. - Bliski kontakt? Jak bliski, no jak? Z kim? Kiedy?

Byłby dręczył Saia dłużej, gdyby dwaj ninja nie zauważyli Sakury, biegnącej w ich kierunku. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przy nich, jej twarz zaróżowiona od wysiłku.

- Kakashi-sensei nas wzywa - złapała ich za ręce i zaczęła ciągnąć za sobą. - Musimy jeszcze zajść tylko po Sasuke-kun - Saiowi wpadła do głowy pewna myśl.

- Sakura… - zaczął nieśmiało.

- Tak, Sai? - odpowiedziała kunoichi, nie przerywając marszu.

Na twarz chłopaka powrócił rumieniec. - Czy… Czy widziałaś może ostatnio Ino-san? - wymamrotał.

- Ino? To ty nic nie wiesz? - zdziwiła się Sakura - Ino leży w domu, ma świnkę

- Świnkę?! - Sai stanął jak wryty. - Ja… Ja muszę iść...!

Wyrwał się koleżance z drużyny i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku.

- A jemu co? - zapytała Sakura.

W głowie Naruto zaświeciła się nagle żarówka. - Niemożliwe! - Sakura spojrzała na niego jak na wariata.

- Co _niemożliwe_? - Naruto roześmiał się tylko. - Nic, po prostu nasz mały Sai dorasta…

**X X X**

Ino leżała w łóżku, po raz piętnasty licząc płatki kwiatów stojących w jej pokoju. Westchnęła cicho.

- _Świnka nie jest tym, co chciałam stamtąd wynieść…_ - pomyślała, przypominając sobie po raz kolejny wizytę u Saia. - _Na pewno wszystko zepsułam! Nie mam już u niego żadnych szans!_ - Przykryła się kołdrą, próbując zasnąć i mając nadzieję, że nie przyśni jej się (jak ostatnio za każdym razem) czarnowłosy ninja. Niestety, na próżno. Śniło jej się, że w jej domu rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, jej ojciec otwiera, a na zewnątrz stoi Sai. Ino uśmiechnęła się przez sen, gdy chłopak zapytał o nią, a Inoichi zaprowadził go do jej pokoju. W tym momencie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na krzesło przy małym stoliku stojącym w rogu pomieszczenia.

- O, a wienc dalej szpie… - zachichotała. - Szai-szan wcionsz sziedzi u mnie, czekajonc, asz szie obudze…

- Ino-san? - zapytał chłopak, marszcząc brwi. Ino poderwała się, prawie zrzucając całą pościel na ziemię.

Pospiesznie podciągnęła ją pod samą szyję i wydukała - Sz-szai-szan?!" Czo ty tu robisz?! - Chłopak wstał i, wahając się nieco, usiadł na brzegu łóżka, a Ino nieświadomie odsunęła się najdalej, jak tylko na to pozwalał wąski mebel.

- Ja… - zaczął Sai. - Dużo myślałem o tym, co ostatnio się stało i… - Ino zamarła, czekając na jego słowa jak na wyrok. Sai spojrzał na nią nieśmiało.

- I… myślę, że to było… całkiem przyjemne… - uśmiechnął się lekko.

Ino wybałuszyła oczy, a chłopak ciągnął dalej - Nie do końca rozumiem te uczucia, ale… ale skoro teraz ty jesteś chora, to może… - Serce Ino było bliskie połamania jej kilku żeber. Sai przysunął się bliżej, rumieniec na jego twarzy przybierający barwę dojrzałej poziomki.

- To może mógłbym… sprawdzić twoje ślinianki..? - Spojrzał jej w oczy (dlaczego dopiero teraz zauważył, jak niespotykany jest ich kolor?). Ino zamrugała kilka razy, a potem zaczęła się śmiać (tak głośno, jak jej na to pozwalała obrzęknięta twarz). Chwilę potem Sai poczuł, jak dziewczyna zarzuca mu ręce na szyję, mocno go do siebie przytulając.

- Kiedy tylko chcesz, Szai-szan, kiedy tylko chcesz…

* * *

**ZJeM, 24-25.07.13**

* * *

**Od ZJeM:**

To „Ino-Świnio" brzmi trochę głupio, nieprawdaż? XD

Kurde, też chyba miałam twarz w kolorze piwonii, pisząc o epic kissie. XD Po polsku się tak trudno takie rzeczy pisze, bo się tak jakby w 100% rozumie co to, co się napisało, znaczy. XD W dodatku zaczęłam mentalnie ryczeć ze śmiechu, kiedy napisałam „warhi" zamiast „wargi". XD A potem przy sprawdzaniu: „BOŻE, BOŻE, NIE PRZECZYTAM TEGO!". XD A, i przepraszam, że opis jest taki krótki, nie jestem w nich najlepsza. T^T Tzn. w opisach epic kissów.

Btw, tytuły poradników są autentyczne. XD

Awww… Tak kocham obraz nowej Team 7, z Saiem i Sasuke, jedna wielka rodzina! ^^ Dlatego nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed napisaniem imienia Uciszki chociaż raz. XD

Miałam też problem z pisaniem tego niezrozumiałego mówienia. Tu nie jest tak łatwo, jak z Kakuzu, że mówi falami XD, trzeba się zmóżdżać.


End file.
